


Something are better left unseen

by orphan_account



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Crisis of conscience, Denial, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott see's something he was never meant too





	Something are better left unseen

The rescues were long and brutal but thankfully everyone had made it out alive. Just when he thought he was free from dealing with anything else for the day the universe had it out for him. Before him on the Halo were his two youngest still aboard TB5 with John having gone to a conference both were left in charge, it was a secure and private channel some would call it spying but to Scott Tracy it was called being overly secure. As usual Gordon was seen Annoying Alan who looked like a cute angry puppy making Scott smiled slightly that was until Alan started retaliating and softly hitting Gordon in the chest. Rolling his eyes he was about to open the main line to tell them to cut it out when Gordon caught Alan by his foot and pulled him onto his lap.  
"You are so cute when you are angry." Only making Alan scowl more.  
" Not a puppy." Poking out his Tongue.  
" Never said you were my Golden retriever." Just as Alan was about to start complaining again he was cut off with a kiss, one far too intimate to be classified as Platonic in anyway.  
Before him was proof of something he would never have thought possible but in fact he would be lying they had always been close but never did he suspect this close.  
Cutting off the feed, Scott's heart hurt knowing that they were happy but was the world ready to accept them.


End file.
